l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi Shoju (TCG)
Bayushi Shoju was the Most Dutiful, Master of Secrets, among other titles known and unknown, Daimyō of the Bayushi, and the Champion of the Scorpion Clan. Seal of the Scorpion (For Honor and Glory flavor) Appearance Shoju wore a crimson oni mask, fully fanged and horned, dressing in opulent red-and-black silks. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock His right arm was withered since his birth, and potent Shosuro potions gave it strength and flexibility. The World, A Stage, by D. G. Laderoute Scorpion Champion Family Bayushi Aramoro was his half-brother. After Shoju was chosen as clan champion he announced his engagemeent with Bayushi Kachiko, A Simple Test, by Mari Murdock marrying the most desirable woman in Rokugan. The couple bore a son, Bayushi Dairu. Shoju trusted his wife enough to accept her relationship with the Crane Champion's daugher, Doji Hotaru, Kachiko's lover. Black and White, by D.G. Laderoute Theirs had not been a marriage of love, convenience, or station. Theirs had been a marriage of power. He, a ferocious strategic mastermind, and she, a brilliant political architect. As the two most formidable Scorpion born in the last generation, they had been joined by their clan in the hope that their combined strength would raise the Scorpion like a hidden wave to its apex in the Empire. Behind the Empty Throne, by Mari Murdock Emperor's Trusted Friend Shoju was a trusted friend of his Lord, the Emperor Hantei the Thirty-Eighth, and his beautiful wife Bayushi Kachiko was the Imperial Advisor. The Scorpion maintained a tenuous alliance with the Lion Clan's leader, Akodo Arasou, against their common enemy, the Crane Clan. Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game In his opinion the Emperor was a weak man, who might have lost the favor of Heaven entirely. Blind Ambition, by D. G. Laderoute Dominance at the Court Shoju selected a samurai of the Yogo family to ensure that the Scorpion stay loyal to the Emperor, rather than growing ambitious and emboldened as a result of their new position of dominance. The selected Yogo would be willing to sacrifice everything, and anyone, to fulfill his duty. Tales from the Winter Court (Worlds 2018 storyline result) Imperial Regent Announcement of Emperor's Abdication The Crown Prince, Hantei Sotorii, was arrogant and willful and could even be cruel, and also there was a darkness within him, a shadow cast across his soul. The Emperor believed that Sotorii was not ready to sit on thr throne, and he would never be. After pondering the matter with the Emerald Champion Akodo Toturi, the Emperor promulgated an Imperial Edict naming his younger son, Hantei Daisetsu, as his heir, rather than his older brother. An old man, of failing health, the Emperor also would abdicate and retire soon, passing the throne to his younger son. And since he was not yet of age, he would ascend as Emperor, under the guidance of a regent, Bayushi Shoju. Tiger Stalks His Prey, by D. G. Laderoute Hantei Jodan pondered with Shoju his decission, and the event which had fueled it, the duel between the Emperor's brothers, which was championed by Shoju's son, Dairu, on behalf of Hantei Daisetsu. Children of the Empire Part I, by D. G. Laderoute Emperor's Death When Shoju was advised by his wife that the Hantei had died, murdered by his son Sotorii with the ancestral Hantei blade, in a burst of rage. Hantei Jodan was dead, killed by his own son, the Crown Prince of Rokugan, on the very eve of the edict's proclamation, announcing the Emperor's abdication, naming Daisetsu as his heir, and Shoju as Sesshō, Imperial Regent. Kachiko brought with her the Emperor's edict, instead to be protected by the Emerald Champion, Akodo Toturi, who had gone missing. His wife confessed she had plotted to maintain Sotorii as the Crown Prince in these dire hours instead to follow the late Emperor's desire, expecting to blackmail the new Emperor into compliance with their wishes. Shoju commanded to find Daisetsu and bring the Prince to his presence. She had left Otosan Uchi, bound for Toshi Ranbo in the company of the Bayushi Elite Guard. He had instructed Chief Magistrate Bayushi Yojiro on the conditions of her stay: conditions that would prevent her from undermining Shoju's duty any further. Behind the Empty Throne, by Mari Murdock Assuming Command In the absence of Toturi, who had disappeared, the acting Emerald Champion Agasha Sumiko proclaimed Shoju as Regent, and gave command of the newly arrived Army of the Rising Waves. His first command as regent was to give the Crab Clan control of the jade mines in Toshi Ranbo to support their fight against the Shadowlands. The edict also indicated that the Prince Sotorii would abdicate his claim upon the throne, but this part was delayed at Shoju's request. Shoju struggled against political opposition that claimed his position was illegitimate. We Strike First, by Lisa Farrell External Links * Bayushi Shoju (Core set) * Bayushi Shoju (Shoju's Duty) Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders (TCG) Category:Imperial Leaders (TCG)